zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigrid Henderson/Relationships
This page is comprised of Sigrid Henderson's relationships with characters she has interacted with. On the run from Stormchasers, Sigrid has made enemies of her own people, while befriending as little people as possible as a result of her constant moving. Affiliations Stormchasers Sigrid is a Stormchaser Viking but left her tribe when she broke strict gender-biased traditions. Tinkerers Following her desertion from the Stormchasers, Sigrid joined the Tinkerers tribe. Relatives *Edgar the Stubborn (father) *Anvindr the Stormchaser (great-great-grandfather) Edgar the Stubborn Edgar the Stubborn, or Edgar Henderson, was Sigrid's father. Sigrid had a very strained relationship with her father, who always wanted a boy and was disappointed when Sigrid turned out to be a girl. Edgar largely ignored his daughter and instead focused on training the next generation of Stormchaser warriors. Sigrid, was eager prove to her father that she is better than the other boys in their tribe. She did so by secretly teaching herself archery and swordsmanship and practicing in private in the woods away from the village. However, Edgar was very disappointed with Sigrid's disregard for Stormchaser tradition and adamant that she conform to her "rightful" role in Stormchaser society. When she further defied tradition by challenging Baldr and winning, he attempted to kill her as chaos broke out. Through his actions, it became clear that Baldr placed more value on upholding his tribe's traditions and laws than his own daughter. When she was recaptured, Edgar attempted to convince Sigrid to give up on her rebellion, but she refused. When chaos broke during Flynn's rescue attempt, Edgar fell off the side of a cliff. Though Sigrid offered her help, Edgar refused and fell to his death due to his own stubborness. Anvindr the Stormchaser Anvindr was Sigrid's great-great-grandfather. Though she never met the man in person, she heard countless stories of his accomplishments and feats with the Skrill. She became inspired by these stories, developing a desire to learn to fight and train a dragon. Sigrid believes that being a true Stormchaser is in her blood and part of her family legacy. Children Some time after marrying Flynn, Sigrid gave birth to triplets: 2 boys and 1 girl, Sigurd, Frænir and Alva. While Alva mostly took after her father, Sigurd and Frænir largely took after Sigrid. While Sigurd was a brave and skilled warrior, Frænir inherited his mother's keen eye and archery talent. Love interest Velius Flynn After helping her against two of Baldr's friends, Sigrid befriended Velius Flynn and his Changewing dragon, Shimmer. While Sigrid was initially hesitant in befriending Flynn, out of a desire to keep him out of Stormchaser business, the two eventually became traveling companions, as they both shared a love of travel and desire for adventure. Sigrid found Flynn's interest in research and intellectual subjects refreshing from the brutality of Stormchaser men and helped him collect samples and progress in his research, though she often doesn't understand much of what he is studying or gathering. When Sigrid was captured, Flynn immediately enacted a plan to rescue her, which ultimately succeed, though at the cost of his dragon. During the rescue, Baldr implied that Sigrid had feelings for him based on how angry she became when he threatened to harm Flynn. After Shimmer's death, Sigrid did her best to comfort Flynn and help him bury his dragon, though he insisted he wanted to do the work by himself. After Flynn discovered Shimmer's hatchling Fortuna, his mood improved and the two grew closer. Eventually, Flynn confessed his feelings to Sigrid and after officially getting together, Flynn later proposed to her. Sigrid accepted and they were married. Some time later, they had three children: Sigurd, Frænir and Alva. Friends Berk Vikings Initially, Sigrid believed that the Vikings of Berk still killed dragons, but realized that they now actually train dragons. Despite her injury sustained during their encounter, Sigrid struck up a quick friendship with the tribe's dragon riders to the point where they offered to shelter her from the Stormchasers. However, out of concern for them and not wanting them to become involved, Sigrid declined and left with Flynn when Baldr caught up to her and the Berserkers attacked. Fortuna Fortuna is the hatchling of Flynn's dragon, Shimmer. While they have had no specific interaction, it can be assumed that Sigrid and Fortuna share a close relationship due to their shared bond and mutual care for Flynn. Halla Halla was Sigrid's best friend in the Stormchaser tribe. They would attend their classes and do their chores together often. Halla tried to talk Sigrid out of challenging Baldr for Stormfront, causing a rift to develop between the friends. When Sigrid left the island, she was forced to abandon her friend. Even with Sigrid's return to the island, their relationship does not appear to have been mended in any way. Milo Sigrid gets along relatively well with Flynn's second dragon, Milo. She plays with him and Smog often and helps groom the vain little Sharp class dragon. Along with Shimmer, Milo rescued Sigrid from Baldr and Edgar as part of Flynn's rescue plan by paralyzing a majority of the Stormchaser Vikings. Shimmer Sigrid got along well with Shimmer, Flynn's dragon, largely due to the fact they are both girls, being more mature than the males of their group. They could theoretically make a good matchup for dragon and rider - as shown by their capacity to work well together during their infiltration of Berk - but prefer their current partners instead. Overall, they hold a good friendship and respect for each other, sharing a mutual care and concern for Flynn. She played an important role in helping rescue Sigrid before being killed by Baldr, following which Sigrid and Flynn held a small funeral service for her. Smog Smog is a young Smothering Smokebreath and Sigrid's secondary dragon. He was taken in by Sigrid shortly after they met as a pet. Smog is very affectionate and playful, innocently competing for Sigrid attention, much to the annoyance of Stormfront. Despite this, Smog is fiercely loyal to the group and very feisty and protective. His obsession with shiny objects and metal often distracts him, sometimes driving him to abandon Sigrid and Flynn in favor of the metal. But if brought back to his sense, he will return to defend and help his friends. Stormfront Stormfront is Sigrid's Skrill and her primary, riding dragon. Stormfront originally belonged to Baldr Armstrong, son of the Chief, under a different name. When she first got a look at him, Sigrid became fascinated by the Skrill and was unable to focus and concentrate on other things. One night, she snuck out to the caged arena where it was being kept to get a closer look at him. The Skrill startled her when it flew up to and clasped the bars. Though frightened, she became mesmerized by it's intense glare before running off to avoid detection. Many times during Baldr's attempts to train it, the Skrill would look at Sigrid. When Baldr ordered the Skrill's food and water to be withheld, Sigrid snuck out to the arena again, bringing it fish. She tossed the fish inside, but when the Skrill did not move, she climbed down to feed it to him by hand. She was hesitant at first, but was able to feed the dragon. When guards approached, the Skrill covered her with his body and hid her from the approaching guards until they passed. These nightly feedings continued for several days, during which the two formed a strong bond with each other. Sigrid was in charge of making a saddle for the dragon, and took care to make sure the material was comfortable and would fit properly. She took on the task of putting the saddle on him, as the Skrill resisted Baldr's attempts. Stormfront was calm and docile as Sigrid placed the saddle on him and made sure it was tight but comfortable. Later that night, Sigrid began wondering what to name the Skrill. She asked out loud to him if Baldr had chosen a name, to which the Skrill responded by showing Sigrid a plaque with Baldr's chosen name. Appalled by the horrible name he had chosen, Sigrid instead suggested "Stormfront", which he liked. As she eyed the saddle still on his back, she carefully lifted herself onto his back. Stormfront showed no resistance to this and the two came to an agreement that it was a perfect fit. When Sigrid's secret was exposed, she challenged Baldr for Stormfront. She fought her hardest and won one out of two competitions before coming to the final round, which involved Stormfront choosing his rider between the two to show training skills. Stormfront did not hesitate to side with Sigrid, causing an uproar within the tribe. When the Chief and her father attempted to execute her for her actions, Stormfront came to her rescue and the two fled Stormchaser Island together and remain on the run to this day. Stormfront is very playful, but equally ferocious if he or Sigrid is threatened. Stormfront also likes to joke around, purposely shocking Sigrid to make her hair frizzy, much to her annoyance. Stormfront's hatchlings Stormfront's hatchlings are his five baby Skrills. The hatchlings collectively view Sigrid as their "mother", due to her being the first female they saw upon hatching as well as her close relationship with Stormfront. She has a particular close relationship with two hatchlings: Stormchaser, who is named after Sigrid's home tribe as well as Sigrid herself for her similar headstrong personality and red and blue coloration (mirroring Sigrid's red hair and blue eyes), and Firebolt, the silent, lone wolf of the hatchlings, but also the best hunter who enjoys hunting with Sigrid, whom he considers a hunter of equal caliber. Enemies Baldr Armstrong By her father's will, Sigrid was betrothed to Baldr against her wishes. Sigrid holds no romantic feelings for Baldr and is largely repulsed by his presence. Baldr, on the other hand, while not in love with Sigrid, enjoys the notion of having a wife to tend to his every need and expects Sigrid to conform to that. Baldr was very much unaware of Sigrid's secret activities and knew - nor did he have any interest in knowing - nothing of any of her personal details. Animosity was spurred between the two when Stormfront willingly chose Sigrid as his rider over Baldr and the two left Stormchaser island. Baldr, unwilling to allow his betrothed to steal his dragon, ruthlessly hunted them down to reclaim his dragon and recapture Sigrid and force her to be his wife. Though he was able to recapture them, Baldr was accidentally killed by Flynn during the latter's rescue attempt. Dagur the Deranged Dagur was a brief enemy of Sigrid's when the Berserker desired to take her Skrill, Stormfront for his own. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z